Something She Left Behind
by Siren's Bell
Summary: She cries her life is like, some movie black and white. Hemorrhage, Fuel Tidus x Yuna; Seymour x Yuna


The dress Yuna had chose for her wedding day was made of material she had never felt before. The feathers were downy and soft and when she adorned it that night, to ensure no alterations were needed, Lulu remarked about how much of angel she looked. And Yuna smiled.

Her wedding day came quickly upon them and Yuna found that she was surprisingly calm amid the mad rush of the servants and attendants. She attributed this calmness to the fact that this marriage was nothing more than a simple act of duty. A diversion, to distract people from the misery Sin had heaped upon their heads. They were being united in the name of Yevon, not in love.

Yuna felt some degree of affection for this Maester who was soon to be her lord. Which made the guilt she was feeling much more profound.

"Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?" He had asked that question the night before her wedding, his gloved hand toying with the hilt of The Brotherhood and his blond hair casting shadows on his eyes.

And Yuna had thought it was improper for her to feel butterflies push against the walls of her stomach when she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was meant to comfort and yet it meant so much more. Her cheeks flushed and she giggled like a child when he asked why her face was so red .And they spent most of the evening on her bed laughing and talking and enjoying each other's company, much like they did before she came to be the "future Maester's wife".

It bothered Tidus that the denizens of Spira no longer referred to Yuna by her name as opposed to the "Maester's Wife". He looked unhappy when he told her his concern and she smiled softly. "It was unusual," she told him, "for anyone to care. So long as I defeated Sin. It didn't matter to most."

He called her name softly then. And she looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. It was a shock when he kissed her. Softly at first and as time passed slowly, it became heated and filled with passion and pent up desire. Yuna pulled back abruptly, her hand covering her mouth.

That was when the guilt settled in, sitting upon her shoulders and weighing upon her. And it was not the kiss itself that cause the guilt, it was the fact that she made no move to end it. She was to be another man's wife. But despite the overwhelming sense of guilt, she once again made no move to stop Tidus as he stood and followed her to the other side of her chamber. And when his hands touched her cheek and when his lips brushed against hers. Or when he guided her back to the bed, never breaking their kiss and keeping her close to him.

The guilt steadily grew worse when she woke early the next morning, her wedding day, with Tidus's arm draped across her bare torso. She shoved him from the room quickly, before the servants could stir and would come to wake her, to prepare her to march down the aisle, toward her fate and duty.

She remained calm and smiled her pretty smile when Seymour was declared her husband and she his wife. And she found it difficult to look Tidus in the eye during the reception, when she spoke quietly with her guardians about the rest of her pilgrimage, with Seymour now at her side. Tidus scowled and earned a swift jab from Wakka's elbow.

They parted ways not long after, her guardians taking refuge in the inn, while she was whisked away to Seymour's manor. Yuna shared a lingering glance with Tidus before the doors closed her off from him and she began her new life as the "Maester's Wife".

Seymour's manor was much different than what she was used to. He was much different than what she was used to. She found his presence stifling and commanding. She kept her eyes to the floor when they stood silent in their chambers. And her hands were quick and efficient with his clothing, folding them neatly on a chair at an ornate desk. And his kisses were dutiful, nothing like the soft, doting kisses Tidus peppered on her skin.

It was formal and Yuna felt it was lacking the love and tenderness she felt with Tidus. And she burrowed into her pillow afterward. Everyone that day had made her feel like an angel. She only ended the day feeling out of place among the soft sheets and Seymour's presence.

She wept.

END


End file.
